a moronic disturbance called love
by VampireLoveStory
Summary: Time to say good-bye to Mystic Falls! Elena is on her way to NYU, and meets none other than Damon Salvatore. Previously My Dramatic Life First story, be kind. I WILL NEVER WRITE THIS IT IS TERRIBLE
1. A New Beginning

Title: I sense a moronic disturbance called love  
>Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries<br>Language: English,  
>Genre: RomanceFan Fiction  
>Character 1: Elena G.<br>Character 2: Damon S.

Elena Gilbert woke up in the morning with excitement fluttering around in her stomach. Today was the day. Glancing at her alarm clock, she rolled off the bed and into the bathroom to wash her face, then walking down the stairs in good spirits.

Entering the kitchen, she was met by her Jenna and Jeremy, who were already eating breakfast. "Hey!" she said excitedly, pouring herself a glass of juice and popping a slice of bread into the toaster.

'Someone is looking excited!" her aunt commented, as she sipped her black coffee. Elena grinned, giving a little victory dance before taking her breakfast and sitting down on the kitchen table.

"You're going to miss the plane if you don't stop dancing. So hurry up!" Jeremy said, munching on a donut. Shooting him a silly grin, she gulped down her breakfast and flew back up the stairs to get ready.

Up in her room, Elena rummaged through her nearly empty cupboard, unable to find something to wear. Scanning her closet, she pulled out jeans and a tank from the drawer, throwing them on.

She let her hair fall loose, also clasping on a charm bracelet that her mother had given her for good luck on. Her backpack over her shoulder and everything in place, she made her way out to the door, suddenly stopping to turn and look over her room one last time.

She wouldn't be back for a while, she sighed. Just then, Jeremy came up the stairs, right behind her. "Jenna is saying you're getting late..." he kind of looked sad.

"Don't miss me too much!" Elena said, hugging her brother quickly, yet firmly before rushing downstairs to join her aunt.

Elena Gilbert was late, as usual.

Elena kissed her aunt goodbye as she got out of the car outside the airport. She went to the back, where Alaric was taking her suitcase out of the trunk. He turned to look at his former student,

"Well Elena, I guess that all my efforts as your teacher are finally paying off." he grinned.

"In what way does history have to do with architecture?" She replied slyly.

"History always finds its way through, especially if I teach it." he joked with a wink. Elena grinned back, when she suddenly realised that she was going to be even later.

"Wish me luck!" she called as she grabbed the suitcase and headed inside the airport, waving over her shoulder. She saw him wave back, before she was enveloped into the crowd.

Now that she had checked in her luggage, she set out to find her gate. Looking up at the interactive flight board, she realized that her gate was about to leave in 15 minutes. Walking a long distance to where gate 103 was quickly, she suddenly realised that she was in section A instead of B. Cursing her crazy history teacher for having such a bad sense of direction (because he dropped her in the A wing of the airport instead of B) , she ran.

Like crazy.

And like a crazy person does when they run like someone is chasing them with a dagger, they crash land into someone.

"Whoa!"

She had crashed into a young man with dark hair and ice-blue eyes. "Sorry, I'm late for my plane…" Elena got down on the floor to gather her things that had fallen out of her backpack.

"Which flight?" he asked, leaning down to the floor to help.

"A10B2"

The man just gave an amused look. "That plane doesn't leave for another two hours." he said, pointing over to a board on the side.

"Oh" was all Elena said, gathering the last of the spilt contents, now cursing herself for her lack of paying proper attention.

"Name's Damon." he said, straightening up.

"Elena." she smiled getting up too. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

"Well I'd best go find my gate…bye." she said.

He bid her farewell, and with that, she turned around and walked, in the _correct_ direction.

Elena reached her gate in haste. Even though the plane wouldn't leave for quite some time, she was best off being at the gate, prepared and ready to board. She settled herself onto a chair near the gate, slipped on her head phones and pulled out a novel.

After around an hour, she faintly heard the announcement. "American Airlines Flight A10B2 to New York, United States gate 103 boarding". Glancing at the gates, she grabbed her backpack and rushed to the already forming line.

Finally reaching her aisle, she collapsed into her seat and re-opened her novel, letting the plot wash over her. The seats around her filled rapidly, yet she failed to notice someone sitting down across the aisle from her. She was so entranced in her novel; she didn't realize him smirking at her. Suddenly looking up, she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Are you stalking me?" she said, annoyed.

"Nope." Damon said with a cheery demeanor.

"So?" She asked, adjusting her pillow.

He looked out his window, "University."

"Which?"

"NYU"

...?

"That's the university im attending!"

...?

"Are you stalking me?"

"That's my line!" She burst out.

He just smirked and turned away. Elena rolled her eyes and pulled on her headphones.

She flipped back to her page in her book, re-commencing to read.

The lights of the plane were dim, the atmosphere quiet.

As Elena was watching TV, her eyes began to droop, flutter, then...asleep with her headphones still on.

Damon came back from the kitchens in the back of the airplane, taking advantage of the sleeping air hostesses and ravaging the chocolate stash.

As his slide into his seat, he noticed Elena slumped in her seat in an uncomfortable position with her TV still on.

He slowly began to slightly tug the headphones off, pushing her head upright with a single pointed finger. She shuffled in her sleep, letting out a soft sight.

He looked at her serene face and turned around to fall asleep too.

It was a new day, and the plane was due to land within the next 15 minutes. Everybody stretched out their limbs, re-energized.

Except for Elena Gilbert.

"Hey" said Damon.

Poke.

"Hello?" He poked a little harder.

"Shut up" came the drowsy reply.

Poke.

Elena sat up, smacked Damon's arms and wiped her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and rubbing her eyes.

"Around 3 of 5 hours of the flight. The man replied, playing tug of war with his precious leather jacket that had somehow jammed its self under his seat.

The pair made their way through the rounds of security and toward the baggage collection, constantly bickering about whether biology or chemistry was more interesting.

Elena, being the peace maker managed to end it with by throwing her hands up with a final "who cares?"

They waited near the baggage collect, looking at the conveyer belt going round and round.

After waiting a good 15 minutes, Elena finally spotted her neon green suitcase emerging on the conveyer belt.

She came forward to heave it off, but before she could, Damon was already pulling it off with ease.

How did he get there so fast? She wondered.

He gave her his signature smirk as he handed it over. She just shook her head dismally, took the suitcase, and turned on her heel.

Walking forward, he came along too, "Hey! Don't leave me!" He said in an almost childish whine.

Waiting in the immensely long cab line, the two started conversing out of mere boredom.

"Which classes are you taking this semester?" Damon asked the girl next to him who was searching for her wallet.

"Architecture, Advertising, and Design." She replied, still rummaging through the purse. "You?" She returned the question, finally fishing the violet pouch out of her bag.

"Advertising, Photography, Design, and Digital and Graphical Design" He replied "You want to share a cab?" He then asked.

"Sure, so we share a class, hmm. It's so weird. We met at the airport, had seats right next to each other, go to the same uni that is SO huge we could have never met throughout the entire year, but still happen to share a class. What next, next-door neighbours?" She climbed in the back, Damon the front, after they stored their suitcases in the back of the big 4x4 taxi cab.

"55 East 10th Street." came the simultaneous reply.

"Brittany Hall for NYU undergraduates it is." The cabman announced before speeding off.

"True, but I don't mind." said Damon, turning on his phone, now directing his speech to the back seat.

"Ya its cool but still freaky!" He laughed at that but then both kept quite throughout the long ride to the New York University campus.

By the time they reached the campus, Elena was near to being car-sick from the jerkiness and speed of the traditional yellow taxi cab.

As the car came to a halt outside the gates, she staggered out of the vehicle clutching her stomach. She went round the back to get her bags, nearly tripping over her own feet.

A strong arm caught her waist before she fell flat on her face.

"Careful." Said Damon as Elena straightened up, flashing another one of his famous smirks. She just huffed and grabbed her suitcase and started towards the building with Damon following her.

Standing before them was a large red brick building, with many windows on the front. Stairs lead up to the door.

"Ladies first." Said Damon as his hand ushered her forward with a dramatic wave of his hand.

They walked in, after dragging their big suitcases up the stairs and into the building. It was a large, open room, bathed in light coming from the big lamp on the ceiling.

Going to reception in the front to collect their dormitory keys and room numbers, they were met by a bubbly blonde, who was in her mid-forties, who welcomed them with a large, cheerful smile. "Hello there! My name is Elise; may I have your names please?"

"Damon Salvatore and Elena...?" Damon looked over to said girl.

"Gilbert... Elena Gilbert." She said to him.

Elise looked at her computer screen, typing in both names.

"Ah, you both are on the second floor. Miss Elena is room #208 and Mr Salvatore in room #239."

She then smiled at them before rushing to the back where the two uni students presumed to be where the keys were kept.

They heard came back dangling two keys. "Here you go!" She said cheerfully, handing them their keys. "Mr Salvatore, your dorm partner will be Matthew Donavan while Miss Gilbert, you don't have a dorm buddy because of the un-even amount of girls."

Both nodded, understanding.

"Your rooms are upstairs." Elise said, waving her hand towards the elevator. "Good luck! You better keep an eye on your boyfriend hun, girls will be snatching him up like anything here!"

"He's not my boyfriend." Elena noticeably blushed at seeing Damon wink at her.

"Hah at least this time we are not _right_ next to each other!" Laughed Elena, trying to get off the topic as they entered the elevator.

"Sure, but won't you miss me? Your poor, poor boyfriend? All alone?" He pouted, teasing her.

"Oh shut up."

The elevator dinged open, signalling their arrival on the second floor.

A long hallway stretched out before them.

"No," Elena answered his rhetorical question nonchalantly. He just smirked.

Looking for room 208, Elena's, it was practically right in front of the elevator. She unlocked the room, "Bye." she said, trying to pull her suitcase inside.

He waved goodbye over his shoulder, kicking the suitcase in over the door bump before walking down the long distance to his dorm.

Noticing that the door was ajar, he realized that his dormitory partner was already there. Walking in without knocking, he walked in on a blonde man trying to stuff an empty suitcase into his cupboard.

"Hey." he said, the blonde looked up. "Hi, you must be Damon?" he asked, straightening up.

"Yup," Damon confirmed, "and you're Matthew, right?" He set his suitcase on his bed by the window.

"Call me Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt." Damon said, looking around the room.

It was a fairly large room, on each side of the room, was a bed in the corner, and a side-table next to it with a lamp. In between the side tables, stood two good sized closets with mirrors on the front.

Opposite the beds were study-tables with a book-shelf nailed to the wall above it. Between the two study-tables was a low yet big cupboard that had a toaster, kettle, and microwave sitting on it.

Damon set to work, opening his suitcase and neatly placing everything in its new home.

And this was _his_ new home.

Back in Elena's room, it was getting lonely. She had thought that it would be fun living with a room-mate, but then again, she had her own room.

She had put away all her things and neatly stored her suitcase in her closet. Closing her eyes, she imagined what it would be like one week from now, the first day of her courses at NYU.

Knock knock.

She opened her eyes. She didn't have a dorm buddy, who would be knocking on the door? Opening the door, she came face to face with someone very familiar.

"Bonnie?" she hadn't seen her best friend for so many years, for she had left town after her grandmother had died.

"Elena! You remember me!" Bonnie hugged her long lost friend, nearly squeezing the life out of her in the process.

"Of course silly! It has only been two years." Elena was really happy to see someone she knew. She then noticed that, standing behind the raven headed girl, was a blonde.

"Who's this?" Elena asked, escaping the clutches of her best friend.

"I'm Caroline Forbes." she introduced herself with a grin.

"Elena Gilbert," Elena said.

"Yes I know!" Caroline laughed. "Bonnie kept talking about you ever since she found out you had been accepted into NYU."

Elena glanced at the guilty that looked... guilty. "Speaking of which, how did you know?"

Now Bonnie just looked sheepish. "When I was signing in, I kind of...um, glanced at the screen and saw your name and room number."

Caroline nudged at Bonnie's side "and we saw you check in with that Salvatore guy, your boyfriend is _so_ cute!"

Now it was Bonnie's time to nudge Caroline. "You have a boyfriend." she hissed. "I'm just saying!" The blonde defended herself nonchalantly.

"He's not my boyfriend!


	2. Party Time

My Dramatic Life 2.1...  
>Title: My Dramatic Life<br>Genre: Drama and Romance  
>Category: Vampire Diaries<br>Character 1: Elena G.  
>Character 2: Damon S.<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! ABC does...<p>

A/N: Hey guy's thank you SO much for the first people, who read, alerted, favourite, or commented. It really made me so happy! That made me start the next chapter right away, but I was suddenly shocked with the fact that I really didn't have anything in mind! And apparently I am so crazy and somehow have forgotten what my story was about and I had to read the previous chapter to fuse that spark (does that even make sense? I mean to refresh my memory) NO JOKES! SO sorry for not updating sooner! All I can say is that I was lazy and I was forbidden from using my phone. I will be putting a 'Previously on My Dramatic Life' because I know you guys forgot everything, and WHO would want to re-read the previous chappie? Enough ranting... Sorry this is just a boring filler chapter.  
>-<p>

Previously on "My Dramatic Life": "So sorry, but I'm late for my flight. Nice meeting you." Elena hurried towards her gate.* "Are you stalking me?" she asked Damon. He looked nonchalant, "Nope, just seeking an education at NYU." She froze. That was where she was going.* "Ah well we are on opposite ends of the hallway at least."* "This won't be a dull year after all.  
>-<p>

"Come on Elena!" Caroline whined, "Why can't you come to the welcome party tonight?" Elena turned her head around to look at the wide-eyed girl. "_Because_ I need to start preparing for my classes."  
>Caroline sat on the edge of the empty bed and sighed. "Our courses don't start till next week! You could always do whatever you need to do then!"<p>

"You aren't going to stop begging me till I say yes, right?" Caroline beamed "Yes! Does that mean you will come?" She looked hopefully at her friend. Elena sighed and braced herself for the crushing of a hug she would receive, "Fine." Coralline squealed and gave a bone crushing hug to the innocent girl on the opposite bed. "Oh well." thought Elena.

***  
>Caroline helped Elena prepare for the evening. She ran to her own dorm, where she grabbed at least 6 dresses and her big makeup box. "Go try this one on." She told Elena, who was tired of trying on dresses. When she came back out of the bathroom, the blonde was rummaging through the makeup box, searching for a particular shade of pink. "How about this dress?" Elena asked, causing the other to jump in surprise as she had not heard the brunette approaching. "Wow" was all she could say. She was wearing an above knee strapless bright blue dress with hints of turquoise. A thick dark blue belt was wrapped around her waist, where the material then puffed out. It fit her just right and didn't show off her curves, much to Elena's comfort.<p>

(A/N: Link at bottom!)

"Perfect," Caroline said in awe. Within a mili-second, her mood changed to bossy. "Sit on the chair." She commanded, already extracting a hair brush from the oversized box. Elena obeyed, watching through the mirror as her birds nest was transformed into an elegant style. Her chocolate locks were combed up into a decorative bun, fastened with 'invisible' hair grips. A few strands that were limply hanging out at the sides were curled with an iron curler and a simple glittery pin was inserted at the side.

"There," Caroline said with a smile, patting the last piece of hair in place. "Thanks Care." Elena stood up to hug her friend. The said girl beamed, "now time for the makeup!" She began, only to get cut off. "No," she said firmly, "you are going to change into YOUR dress while I do my own make up." Seeing the pouty face, she also added "It's getting late, and we'll miss out all the fun!" Caroline shrugged and bounced into the bathroom with her dress. "Sure" she chirped. Opening the oversized box carefully, Elena peeked in. In all sorts of shades and brand was all the makeup a girl could ever want. Taking out an eyeliner crayon, she looked into the mirror and began outlining the bottom part of her eyes. She heard Caroline come out of the bathroom and takes a few cosmetics out of the box before making her way to the other mirror to start on her hair and makeup.

Finishing off with a swipe of clear lip gloss over her light pink lips, Elena turned to see her friend starting her makeup. "Wow! Caroline I love your dress!" She was wearing a strapless pink dress that tightened around her waist, and then puffed out in layers, with the last one black with ruffles. Her golden locks hung loose past her shoulders in tight, yet natural curls. The said girl looked proud. "Thanks! Your makeup looks fantastic." Elena walked over to the other and took a light shade of pink lipstick and applied it to the perfectly shaped lips, then applying a natural makeup technique to her eyes. "It's perfect!" Caroline said, standing up to give her friend a quick hug. "Now time for jewellery and shoes!" She exclaimed, pulling Elena toward a mysterious bag that Elena hadn't noticed before. Opening it, Caroline extracted at least 8 pairs of shoes and an equivalent amount of blue velvet boxes. "Try these on." the blonde advised, handing the other a pair of sparkly turquoise blue heels. Elena tried them on, but they outshone the dress. "No, I don't think these will work." She looked among the other pairs. "How about these?" She asked, reaching for a pair of midnight 5 inch heels with a simple design. "Not bad." Caroline commented, adjusting a strap. "How about these for me?" She held up hot pink 6 inch heels with a crises cross sparkly front. "Those would be perfect." The brunette smiled.

Within the next fifteen minutes, they sorted out their jeweller and purses. Caroline was wearing hoop earrings with no necklace, while Elena had long, dangly earrings and a simple locket. After fastening her chain, Elena looked over to Caroline. "Thanks for the dress, shoes, and jewellery. Now, it's my turn." She walked over to her chest of drawers and bent done to open the last drawer. She took something out and stood back up, closing the drawer with her foot. In her hand were two (I) things. In one hand was an elegant black clutch with black sequins sewn on the top flap. In the other hand was a beautiful dark blue clutch that had a simple flap and sequins that were sewn in a butterfly pattern. "We're both lucky I actually (I) had these colours." Caroline didn't say a word, but rushed toward her friend. "Thank you!" She said, hugging her. "You're welcome, but also thank (I) you for the amazing dress and everything." She replied, hugging her friend back. "Now let's go, we're getting late!" She grabbed the others hand and they both rushed out the door, nearly bumping into a couple.

"Vicki!" Caroline said in surprise. She looked at her boyfriend, "Tyler." She acknowledged stiffly, then turning back to Vicki. "When is Matt coming down?" Vicki thought for a few seconds before answering, "I think he's already downstairs." She noticed Elena standing behind Caroline, "Hi, I'm Vicki Donovan." She introduced herself. "I'm Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you."

"Tyler Lockwood." The gentleman on Vicki's right introduced himself too, giving a handsome smile. Elena smiled back and then they all set off for the party

(A/N: IT SUCKS!)

When the foursome reached the party, they were all surprised to see that the party was in full swing. Caroline noticed Matt in a corner and rushed off, while Vicki and Tyler disappeared. Elena looked around; spotting Bonnie in an olive-green dress that had a belt and flowed out till her knees. "Hey Bonnie. "She said, approaching her friend. "Hi Elena! "She surveyed her friend up and down, "Nice outfit! "Elena smiled, "Thanks, Caroline helped." As the pair walked amongst the crowd, "Bonnie grabbed two glasses of beer and gave onto her friend. "Girls got to have fun. "She winked, downing her glass in a single gulp. Elena shrugged and followed her example. Sitting down at a table, they watched as everyone danced to the tunes in the flashing lights. "Hey,"Bonnie heard someone approach her. He was handsome, with black hair and brown eyes, matching his skin tone. "Care for dance? Name's Chris." She looked up at him with smile "Sure. "She put her hand in his and they walked over to the dance floor. Elena sighed and stood up, gaining interest in a nearby drinking game. "One, two, three, go!" everybody cheered as a girl and a guy she remembered as Luke, began swigging down multiple cans of beer. Luke was tall and had sandy brown hair. He wore black pants and a blue shirt that matched his eyes, which was also un-tucked. As a buzzer sounded two minutes later, another round started. As soon as the girl started to show signs of tipsiness, the crowd cheered as Luke raised his hands in victory. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed toward the competitors table. "Oh no." she thought, panic taking over her.

She had never been the competitive time, neither the type who would have fun playing crazy games, such as this one. Adding to her terror was the fact that she became VERY easily. This was not going to end well. "One, two, three, go!" the onlookers cheered yet again. Elena was competing against a Lana Bachman, whose hair was red and had green eyes. Apparently she was slightly bossy, but was able to be everybody's friend. Within 4 cans, Elena already felt the urge to throw up. She put her half-finished sixth and ran in her tottering heels toward the nearest bathroom she could ok, being half drunk, and ready to throw up, of course she couldn't see the BOYS label on the bathroom door. But so what? She rushed into a cubicle, growing up for all she was worth. "This is terrible." She moaned in disgust, she hated being drunk.

Just as she stood up and started to smooth out her dress, she felt another wave of nausea coming over her. Just as she let it all out again, a certain person walked into the men's bathroom. Elena felt terrible. As if it wasn't enough that she couldn't stop spilling her guts out, her hair kept getting in her way. Trying as she could, it was pointless, but then it did move away. Her hair was pulled back gently and her back was rubbed in circles. After the big, huge mess was finished, she turned to see who had helped her. Of course, it was the infamous Damon Salvatore. He helped her up, "Are you alright?" He asked out of genuine concern. "Yeah..." she groaned out softly. He helped her to the sink where she washed her face thoroughly, not caring if her makeup was wiped away. "Thanks." She said gratefully to him, making her way to the door. She still wasn't steady, so she hung onto the door knob as she felt dizzy. "Careful." Damon said, holding on to her shoulders and steered her out of the pub. They walked the short distance back to their building ever so slowly, just to make sure Elena wouldn't fall again. Up in the elevator to level two, they reached her door. "Where is your key?" He asked her. She began searching in her clutch that had produced a strap during the party so it could be hung over her shoulder. She took out a key and began fiddling with the lock until it clicked open. "Thanks." She repeated, sounding drowsier. "Night." She turned around and walked into her room, but not before giving Damon a quick hug.

Caroline woke up with her head blasting like crazy. She had somehow managed to change into her comfy PJ's when she came back to the apartment at 3 am. "Good morning." Said Bonnie. Caroline looked at the clock, which said 1:15 pm. "As morning as it will ever be." She grumbled, a wave of nausea hit her. "Oh no." She dashed out of bed and ran to the bathroom where we all can guess what happened. Hangovers suck.

Meanwhile in room 208

(Elena's if you don't remember and have to go back and check... just like me =)-) ,

The same thing was happening. Elena woke up with a massive pounding in her head. She was aching all over and her lounge felt heavy. She knew how to deal with morning-afters, so she steadily stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she stepped into the shower tray and turned on the nozzle. Cold water splashed against her, instantly waking her up and getting rid of the uneasiness. Switching the temperature to hot, she grabbed a bottle of body scrub and squirted some in her hand. Rubbing it all over, she felt relieved. Turning the water yet again to cold, she scrubbed hair shampoo in her hair, closing her eyes as the water embraced her. Elena washed her hair thoroughly and then stepped out of the shower, wrapping a big, fluffy towel around her. She already felt better. Pulling on jeans and a grey jumper with NYU across it, she was about to pull her hair into a ponytail when her mobile rang. "Hello?"

"Elena!" She heard an excited voice yell into the mouth piece. "Hey Lexis!"

"You remember me! "Elena rolled her eyes at the comment "Of course (I) I remember you! Who could ever forget you?" She heard laughter on the other side of the phone, both of them were thinking of the exact same moment. "I still hate you for that." Elena pouted over the phone. She had given trying to tie her hair up so she just left it opened and exited the room to go downstairs, "But you know you love me!"

"Yeah yeah Lexis. So what's going on in the fall?" She heard a sigh over the receiver. "Nothing much, though Jeremy doesn't seem to be missing you so much." she ended in a joke. Going down the elevator, she waved to Elise, who returned the gesture with a smile. "Ha-ha."

"So how's the Big Apple hmm?"

"What's the Big Apple?" Lexis sighed, Elena could almost feel the habitual rolling of eyes she always did. "New York City dumb-ass"

Elena gossiped to Lexis about New York, entering a coffee shop by the name of 'The Grey Dogs Coffee Shop'. She pulled open the door and was surprised with the sight of half the student population (sarcasm duh) of NYU crowding at tables and couches. Spotting Bonnie sitting at a table with Vicki, she joined them after ordering a cafe late. Elena said a quick goodbye to Lexi before sitting down, "Hey guys." Vicki looked knocked out, yet Bonnie was surprisingly un-affected. "Hi!" Bonnie replied cheerily, taking a bite of a croissant. "Where's Caroline?" Elena asked. "Dragging her backside downstairs." Vicki drowsily muttered. A bell rang out and Elena stood up to get her order, and came back again. Just at that moment, the entrance to the café and the three-some (well, two-some since Vicki is dead to the world...) saw Caroline and Matt walking in, hand in hand. Detecting the group, they are their way over and sat down on the double couch. "Hey." They both said, simultaneously in tired voices.

"Why does everyone seem so dead?" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Because you are the only (I) one who didn't drink so much." Matt pointed out, letting out a yawn. "Hmm" Bonnie slouched down her chair. Elena sipped her scalding coffee quietly and scanned the crowd. Most of them looked dead too, except for a particular person. "Hey Damon." Elena greeted. Damon turned to see the said girl, "Hey!" He gave a smile. "Thanks for yesterday." She said shyly, most unlike herself. Smirking, "No problem" he said.

Back up in her room, Elena started planning out her courses into her daily planner. She picked up the picture of her parents that was on her side table and scanned it thoroughly, trying to memorize the faces of her loved ones.

*flashback*

BEEP BEEP (I) she waited once BEEP BEEPS (me) twice...

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenna!" Elena said into the receiver.

"Elena!' Jenna said with surprise, but still sounding happy. "Settled in?" It had been an hour since Elena had just fully moved in. Bonnie and Caroline had pin-pointed all the close coffee shops, bookstores, groceries, and such.

"Yeah... turns out Bonnie are here!"

"Really? Wow, small world. When do your classes start?"

"Tuesday." Elena confirmed. There was a small pause of hesitation before Jenna said something else. "Your parents would be proud." She said. Elena was quiet. It had only been 4 months since she had lost her parents to an accident. She sniffed, "I wish they were here."

*end flashback*

Silent tears slid down her face as she remembered what her aunt had said. She wanted with all her heart for her parents to be here now. To talk over the phone and to have her mother fuss over her instead of Jenna. Wiping her tears away, she put the picture down and stood up. She went out the door and left to pick up a good book from the 'Elmer Holmes Bobs Library'. But not before taking one last look at the picture on her side table.

-  
>Back to the story! I am so not happy with this chapter. Sorry, not that long. I HONESTLY don't know where this is going. I only have the Christmas break and New Year's Eve part planned out. I don't even know the ending :(<p>

Caroline's dress (without space): h t t p : / / s 5 . t h i s n e x t . c o m / m e d i a / l a r g e s t _ d i m e n s i o n / E 2 7 3 D 5 5 2 . j p g

Bonnie's dress: h t t p : / / s 4 . t h i s n e x t . c o m / m e d i a / l a r g e s t _ d i m e n s i o n / 1 5 3 E 7 9 0 0 . j p g

Elena's dress (instead of yellow, its royal blue and no straps): h t t p : / / w w w . j a k s f l o w e r g i r l d r e s s e s . c o m / c c 1 0 6 _ t u r q u o i s e . j p g

P.S. Constructive criticism, good hearted criticism, bad criticism, downright rude criticism, and so-rude-ur-mama-would-disown-you-criticism are perfectly damn right for me!

PPS I didn't review it, im just not bothered

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX  
>VampireLoveStory<p> 


	3. Back to School Shopping :

A/N: I don't own TVD. Hey guys! This scene takes place two days after the previous scene, enjoy! (Heads up, it sucks.)

Previously on My Dramatic Life:

*flashback*

BEEP BEEP she waited once BEEP BEEP twice...

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenna!" Elena said into the receiver.

"Elena!' Jenna said with surprise, but still sounding happy. "Settled in?" It had been an hour since Elena had just fully moved in. Bonnie and Caroline had pin-pointed all the close coffee shops, bookstores, groceries, and such.

"Yeah... turns out Bonnie is here!"

"Really? Wow, small world. When do your classes start?"

"Tuesday." Elena confirmed. There was a small pause of hesitation before Jenna said something else. "Your parents would be proud." She said. Elena was quiet. It had only been 4 months since she had lost her parents to an accident. She sniffed, "I wish they were here."

*end flashback*

Silent tears slid down her face as she remembered what her aunt had said. She wanted with all her heart for her parents to be here now. To talk over the phone and to have her mother fuss over her instead of Jenna. Wiping her tears away, she put the picture down and stood up. She went out the door and left to pick up a good book from the 'Elmer Holmes Bobst Library'. But not before taking one last look at the picture on her side table.

12 September

Elena woke the next morning in despair. She had not been able to sleep in her new dorm with all of New York's noise surrounding her. Used to the quiet sounds of Mystic Falls, she woke up with her head throbbing. "Great." she thought, "Just perfect." The only way she was able to sleep the night before was because of her drunkenness. Now, sleeping was going to be a problem.

After a quick shower, she grabbed her bag and rushed down to the café where she and Caroline had decided to meet up and grab a quick breakfaat.

"Elena!" Caroline waved to the approaching girl. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for the registration!" The blonde yelled out in exclamations. "I'm coming!" Elena sped up her walk.

Catching a cab to Broadway and 4th after getting bagels, Elena and Caroline rode the elevator to the eighth floor of the Student Services building to the Registrar. "Hello, my name is Scarlet, how may I help you?"

"Hi Scarlet, my name is Elena Gilbert, and this is Caroline Forbes. We are new students at the New York University and we have to collect our portfolios."

The files contained all needed documents for the year, including schedules and booklist. "Please fill in these forms." The busy receptionist pushed two clipboards toward the girls, and they both sat to commence the filling the two-hundred-something-pages form. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey." Caroline and Elena approached Bonnie in the cafe, which was with a new companion. Being Bonnie, she had completed her registration the minute she had touched down in New York, and not a week before classes started. "Lana, this is Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. Elena and Caroline, this is Lana Bachman. "

Lana was a creative and friendly girl with fiery red hair and emerald eyes. She majored in architecture and was very good at it too.

They exchanged "hello's and the other pair seated themselves after ordering a bite. "Lana here is in one of your classes Elena, so I think you guys would find each other's company interesting." Bonnie said. Conveniently seated across the said girl, Elena started up a conversation on architecture.

I think that trends are part and parcel of any design discipline, but lasting designs needs to go beyond trendy."

"That is true, I mean, rather than thinking about today's fashion, we should highly regarded lasting designs that will be able to stay interesting for many years. The Wells Cathedral in London, is a particularly fantastic piece don't you think?"

"It is, the stained glass is simply beautiful!"

Talking and talking about theories of architecture, Bonnie and Caroline got bored and tuned out of the boring conversation, only to start their own.

"Did you see what Vicky was wearing this morning? It was an amazing purple card, but I think it could have been worn with the sleeves crossed..." Both Bonnie and Caroline took Design, and both shared the equivalent complex of being un-satisfied with all the clothes they saw.

Glancing at the clock, the red head suddenly halted in the talk with Elena. "I am really sorry Elena, I have to go, and I'm meeting up with Dylan. He's my boyfriend. Nice meeting you all though." She waved goodbye to them before grabbing her bag and walked out the door.

"Bonnie, Caroline and I need to start preparing for classes. Did you get your books yet?"

Bonnie looked distracted  
>, yet still answered. "Yeah I did." Looking over her shoulder to see what Bonnie was looking at; Caroline was met with the sight of a man playing pool with his friends. "Seriously Bonnie? Luka Martin? You can do much better than that."<p>

Elena looked strangely at her blonde friend. "What's wrong with Luka?" she didn't know Luka, but he didn't look like such a bad guy.

Caroline leaned over the table suspiciously. "Rumour has it that Luka's ancestor was wanted back in his homeland for the murder of the entire village. People wanted revenge, so they hung and castrated him after torture. He was very angry because his own son betrayed him and helped in the hanging. It is now a curse that every generation will be possessed, and kill the one they love."

Silence.

"Are you for real?"

Caroline burst out laughing, catching the attention of the people around them. "I'm joking. He's just lame." Elena rolled he eyes, none if them aware of the man approaching their table.

"Hey there," he greeted "Name's Luka. I couldn't help but notice this pretty girl here." He took Lana's vacated seat next to Bonnie.

"Umm, Elena and I have to go prepare for classes, see you!" At that, Caroline grabbed the said girl's hand and yanked her away just as she put a couple of dollars in her plate.

"What was that for!" The brunette complained as soon as they left the café, rubbing her wrist.

"The guy gives me the creeps. And we really need to start getting our books.

"Good excuse."

At the Elmer Holmes Bobs Library, the pair split up, one going to the design section, and the other, architecture. Gathering all the needed books, they met at the librarian's desk to check them out for the term with their NYU student card.

Stuffing the books in their bags, they went to a nearby art store to gather supplies. A bell tinkled as Caroline and Elena walked in.  
>"You need cloths and sewing materials for your class..."<p>

"...and you need artist's clay and carving tools and a brush..."

"Meet you back here in ten." and with that, they both split up again.

As Elena looked for her needed items, he'd mind wandered to he'd current situation. Alone. In New York. Going to university. It was all very new to her. She was so engrossed by her thinking she nearly stumbled into a girl carrying a heap of supplies.

"Sorry." Elena quickly apologized and bent to pick the few items that had fallen from the pile. "You seem to have a passion for architecture I see." She said, surveying the pile.

The other girl shook her head to the side to fix a few strands of her blonde fly-away hair. "Actually I am taking my advanced course of architecture at the New York University. My name is Ellen Whites."

"Well Ellen, I am Elena Gilbert and happen to be taking my first year of architecture at the same university. Big coincidence right?"

"Yeah. Would you excuse me? My brother is waiting outside. Sorry."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

"Elena!" This time it was Caroline who spoke. "Why aren't you done yet? We have to leave!"

"Oh sorry, I just net someone." Gathering all her needed materials, they played for their items and walked out the door carrying their shop bags. It was nearing the evening and all Elena wanted to do was crash.

(Short filler chapter. I know. Don't kill me!)

Soooooooo sorry for not updating earlier! Here is my (true) list of excuses:

- Exams  
>- Writers block<br>- Knee injury  
>- Sister's wedding<br>- Procrastination  
>- Family death<br>- Wedding cancellation  
>- Laziness<br>- Wedding re-established

The only reason I updated was because I remembered it was Damon's birthday and I think I was procrastinating too much. Sorry! Happy Birthday Damon! (It is 11 pm on 28 June where I am; don't say I got his birthday wrong!)

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX  
>VampireLoveStory<p> 


End file.
